


Too Quiet

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [23]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23/100. It sucks when your only companion can't hold a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Quiet

He crouched on the rooftop, looking down at the city below. "Must be a busy day, huh" he muttered. "Lots of people."

The young Reaper glanced over at the small, squirrel-like creature perched on his shoulder. "D'you see him yet?"

The creature was silent. She waited a moment, then opened her mouth and yawned. Beat sighed, and looked back down at the ground. He continued to scan through the crowd, trying to spot his target. "Sorry we hafta do this," he said. "But it was the only way, y'know? You wouldn't be here if I hadn't."

Again, the small Noise said nothing. "This is my job now," Beat continued. "It's what Reapers do. I can't give Phones any favors just 'cuz we was friends."

He paused for a moment, never taking his eyes off the streets. "I think that's him," he announced.

He pointed towards a blue and orange figure walking out of a shop. "Can't be sure, though. I'mma get closer. Hang on tight."

Beat stepped back a bit, and made a running jump to another, much lower building. The Noise seemed a bit shaken, but seemed to be alright. Beat looked at her and grinned. "Better get used to stuff like that," he reminded her. "I'll be tryin' tricks like that all the time from now on. Reaper powers an' all."

He looked back at the person on the ground. From this distance, it was obvious that he'd been right. This was definitely Neku. He was walking with someone else – a boy with pale, wavy hair and a collared shirt. "Guess that's his new partner," announced Beat. "He don't look too tough."

The Noise looked him in the eye. "What, you think he does?" Beat challenged. "Trust me, the guy's a pansy. Just watch."

He waited a moment. A sad look crept onto his face, and the confidence he'd had a moment ago disappeared completely. "Dammit, Rhyme, you're too quiet. Makes me feel crazy, talkin' and not getting answers," he murmured.

Rhyme didn't seem to like that comment. She looked down at the ground, appearing visibly deflated. Beat thought for a moment, then patted her head a few times. "Yeah, I know it's not your fault. Maybe later we'll see if those paws can hold a pencil or somethin'."

He scanned the crowd, and quickly found Neku and the new guy. "C'mon. We got a job to do."


End file.
